Bakuryuu Gattai AbarenOh
"Bakuryuu Fusion! AbarenOh!" : When Tyranno, Kera, and Ptera combine, they form AbarenOh - a humanoid fighting machine. AbarenOh's finisher is the Bakuryuu Blitzkrieg Drill Spin where it launches itself forward and drills through its opponent with the drill mounted on its left arm. Other attacks are the Ptera Cutter, Bakuryuu Blast, Tricera Punch, Bakuryuu Fire, Tyranno Drill, and Bakuryuu Salmon Hunter. On one occasion AbarenOh powered itself up using the DinoGuts of the three main Abaranger to defeat KillerGhost II. On another occasion it combined it's energies with KillerOh and MaxOhJa for an energy attack to destroy Trinoid 1: Dragondoran. Tyranno's tail can turn into the Double-Tail Sword. Its suit actor was Hideaki_Kusaka. Bakuryuu The are giant beasts from Dino Earth that evolved from the dinosaurs, they had a mutual friendship with the until the Evorians attacked. While most of the Bakuryuu eggs were sent to Earth, Tyranno, Kera, and Ptera fell under the Evolien's control. Sent to Earth, the three went on a path of destruction until their partners freed them. Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus "Tyranno!" : Nicknamed , the strongest of the three Bakuryuu. His jaws, strength and sharp claws make him a tough opponent, but his tail is his greatest weapon, able to drill through anything. Although wise, he has a short fuse when it comes to Ryouga Hakua. He shows sympathy towards Mai Hakua since he understands the feelings of a father because he lost his wife and only child on Dino Earth to the Evolien, so he constantly pushes Ryouga up to be a good father figure for Mai. In fact, in the finale, Tyranno jokingly said to Ryouga that if he and Mai are not happy, he'd come back and get him. Forms the majority of AbarenOh: the head, legs, body, and left arm, and the blade of the Double-Tail Sword. Detaches and donates his tail to another robo combination to add "Drill''" suffix to the name, or with the Bakuryuu CarnoRyutus's tail, the "'''Twin Drill" suffix. He ends his sentences with the word " ". Bakuryuu Triceratops "Kera!" : Nicknamed , the armored one of the three Bakuryuu, Kera can take a great deal of punishment from an opponent; he seems strong enough to topple every building in downtown Japan. Kera is actually the youngest of the three Bakuryuu, as his voice sounds like a Japanese pre-teen. In Episode 36, he wished to become human and suddenly became a little boy, the transformation later revealed to be caused by an angel much to God's dismay. He fell in love with a woman, but sacrificed his human life to turn back into his normal form in order to protect Yukito Sanjyou. In the finale, Kera thanked Yukito for everything. Forms AbarenOh's right arm and shield and the handle of the Double-Tail Sword. Becomes a swap-in arm of another robo combination to add the "Triceratops" suffix to the robo (this is never seen in the footage). He ends his sentences with the word "Kera". Bakuryuu Pteranodon "Ptera!" : Nicknamed , the fastest of the three Bakuryuu, she can reach speeds of Mach 1.2 and higher, with her wings, beak, and shockwaves effective on any enemy. A kind and sweet Bakuryuu. In the finale, Ptera said to Ranru Itsuki to find a nice boyfriend. Forms AbarenOh's helmet and "gown", the last can be removed for the Ptera Cutter, a bladed boomerang used by AbarenOh. She ends her sentences with the word "Pura". AbarenOhJi is a combination without Ptera. This was created by Ryouga in episode 14 due to Ptera and Ranru's hesitation to destroy the Giganoid. This combination would not be used afterwards. Combinations *AbarenOh can replace Triceratops with Bakuryuu Bachycelonagurus to form AbarenOh Nagurusu. *AbarenOh can combine with Bakuryuu Dimenokodon to form AbarenOh Nokodon. *AbarenOh can combine with Bakuryuu Stegoslidon to form AbarenOh Slidon. *AbarenOh can combine with Bakuryuu Parasarokkiru to form AbarenOh Rokkiru. *AbarenOh can replace Triceratops with Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus to form AbarenOh Veilus. *AbarenOh can combine with Bakuryu Parasarokkiru and replace Triceratops with Bakuryuu Ankyloveilus to form AbarenOh Veilus Rokkiru. *AbarenOh can combine with Bakuryuu Firenokodon to form AbarenOh Nokodon Fire. *In Abaranger vs Hurricaneger, upon gaining the powers of the Hurricanegers and the Gouraigers' courage (using the kanjis for "Destroy", "Reverse", "Sword", "Roaring" and "Thunder"), AbarenOh becomes Senpuu Gourai AbarenOh, armed with a golden version of the Sword Slasher. Its finisher is . Dino Thunder Thundersaurus Cephala.jpeg|AbarenOh Nagurusu Aba-br-nokodon.jpg|SA-AbarenOh Nokodon BSA-AbarenOh Slidon.png|AbarenOh Slidon BSA-AbarenOh_Rokkiru.png|AbarenOh Rokkiru BSA-AbarenOh Veilus.png|AbarenOh Veilus BSA-AbarenOh Veilus Rokkiru.png|AbarenOh Veilus Rokkiru Aba-br-ohnokodonfire.jpg|AbarenOh Nokodon Fire Later history Gokaiger When GokaiOh and Gosei Great faced the Black Cross Colossus, the mecha of the first 33 Super Sentai, including AbarenOh which possibly manifested from a toy version like DaiDenzin and the Variblune, appeared to back them up. When the Black Cross Colossus summoned several giant villains to oppose them, AbarenOh fought alongside Galaxy Mega and Daizyujin to destroy Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne. After all the giant villains were destroyed, all 35 mecha weakened Black Cross Colossus with a combined attack before GokaiOh combined with the Variblune to become Goren GokaiOh which destroyed the Black Cross Colossus with the Gokai Hurricane: Cassiopeia finisher. With the battle won, the 33 past Super Sentai mecha vanished. Super Hero Taisen Z Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus was part of a group of Tyrannosaurus Mecha manifestations which appeared around the Gabutyra head of Kyoryuzin as its Miracle Combination prepared the Zyuden Brave Strike End attack which destroyed . Kyoryuger Through the Super Sentai Zyudenchi of the Abarangers, Gabutyra was able to Summon Bakuryuu Tyrannosaurus and Guardian Beast Tyrannosaurus to aid him in fighting the Giant Zorima and enlarged Cambrima. When Space War God Borudosu landed on earth Kyoryuzin, Daizyujin and AbarernOh was formed. Daizyujin,_Kyoryuzin_and_AbarenOh_in_the_Movie.png|AbarenOh alongside Kyoryuzin and Daizyujin. AbarenOhheadingtowardsTRK.png|AbarenOh and Daizyujin heading towards Tategami Raiden Kyoryuzin. AbarenOh_in_Great_Dinosaur_Battle.png|AbarenOh in Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters: Dinosaur Great Battle! Farewell, Eternal Friends. Notes *AbarenOh is the only main Sentai Robo in a dinosaur themed series not to have "Zin" in his name. *AbarenOh is the last Sentai Robo with a Blue Triceratops in its combination. *AbarenOh is the first dinosaur Sentai Robo that can be formed with only two Mechas. See Also Category:Mecha (Abaranger) Category:Three-Piece Combination Category:Dinosaur Mecha Category:Sentient Mecha Category:Multi Gattai